Thalico
by CampHogwarts
Summary: Just a bunch of Thalico one shots.
1. Chapter 1

STORMS

The rain hit the roof of Nico's cabin like machine gun fire. Another noise was added to the already loud cacophony. Luckily, Nico wasn't asleep so the insistent knocking didn't wake him, but there was nothing to say he wasn't annoyed.

"What do you want at this gods forsaken hour?!" Nico yelled as he opened the door to a soaked Thalia.

"Can I come in? My Pillow Pet's going to get wet." She pushed past him without waiting for an answer. "Can I crash here? It's really loud in my cabin with all the thunder and it's hard to sleep with that creepy statue of Zeus staring at me."

"Sure you can crash here. Wait, Zeus? I thought you were in Artemis's cabin."

"Chiron makes me sleep in my old cabin to honor my father," she said. "Not that I need to honor that jerk." Thunder rumbled louder in the sky. "Oh, get over it already!" Thalia yelled at the ceiling.

"But why walk all the way over here when you could have only walked half the distance and slept with the rest of the Hunters in the Artemis cabin?"

"Because I can't admit that I'm scared of a statue and you were the first person I thought of." With that she spun around and threw herself onto Nico's bed.

"By all means take my bed," Nico mumbled.

"Well, what else am I supposed to sleep on, Corpse Breath. The floor?" Nico quickly glanced around and noticed that she was right. His bed was the only bed in the whole cabin.

"Fine." Nico walked over to the other side of the bed and layed down as far away as he could from Thalia. The space between them drove him crazy. He didn't want to be that far away from her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. The feeling became stronger when she started shivering.

"These clothes are soaked. I can't get warm enough to sleep." Thalia quickly got up from the bed and took off her pajama shirt and pants. Nico's heart started beating twice as fast. _She's a Hunter,_ he thought even as he gave her a once over, taking in every inch of her. He quickly looked away as she draped her clothes over the back of a black chair.

Nico clenched his fists as she climbed back into the bed. After a few minutes of him trying to ignore her only a few inches from him, she turned over and curled up next to him. She put her head on his chest and moved in as close as she could.

"It's still really cold, Nico. Do you have any other blankets?" Thalia asked.

Nico carefully got up and got more blankets. "I've heard that when someone has hypothermia, the fastest way to warm them up is for both of them to take their clothes off."

Thalia's eyes twinkled. "If you think it'll help."

Nico stripped down to his boxers. He turned around to get back to bed and saw Thalia looking him over. When she reached his crotch, she smirked, "Is that your sword in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Nico's face burned with embarrassment. He climbed into the bed. She snuggled over to him, resting her back against his chest and he put his arms around her. His breath came out in short ragged bursts as he tried to control himself. She turned around so they were face to face.

"Out of breath before we've even started?" Thalia smirked.

"St-Started?" Nico stammered.

"Mmmmhmmm." She leaned forward until their noses touched and then slowly, teasingly, pulled forward until her lips brushed his. His control shattered. He was all over her and didn't want to stop, but after a few moments, he reluctantly pulled back.

"But the hunt. Artemis. Your oath," Nico breathed.

"So," she whispered as she started to trail her finger up and down his chest.

"I thought you couldn't do this kind of stuff."

"I can't. Not as a Hunter, but let's say for a second I quit the Hunt," she paused. "Then I could do this."

Her lips crushed his as she pulled him closer to her, not getting rid of the space in between them fast enough. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. The rest of the night is between them.


	2. Drunk

DRUNK

Nico stepped out of his cabin and started heading toward the armory. He had to help the new kids pick out weapons. Halfway there, he was unexpectedly sidelined by a flying thing and got beer all over his shirt. He pushed the flying thing off his chest and got up to look down at his shirt.

"What the hell were you thinking? Bitch, this is going to take a while to get out." He looked down at his sodden shirt.

The flying thing sat up. "That's not a nice thing to call a friend, Nico," Thalia slurred.

"Tha-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled as she came running up to them. "There you are. Sorry, Nico."

"No, that's okay. Wha-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed. She lurched up and tried to give Annabeth a hug, but ended up taking a nose dive toward the dirt. Luckily, Nico and Annabeth caught her before she hit the ground.

"Can you help me take her to my cabin?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"We can take her to my cabin. It's closer," Nico offered. They started dragging Thalia toward the Hades cabin.

"Oooohhhhh. The Hades cabin. Nico! You're a son of Hades. Do you live in the Hades cabin?" Thalia asked.

Nico looked over at Annabeth who shrugged. "Um, yeah. That's my cabin."

Thalia's eyes lit up. "What are you guys standing around for? Let's go." She leaped out of Nico and Annabeth's arms like she was electrocuted and went flying toward Nico's cabin.

"What's up with her?" Nico asked as they rushed to catch up.

"Don't know," Annabeth replied, a little bit out of breath. "She just showed up at my cabin with the bottle in her hand. I went to go check her cabin. She just spilled her fourth bottle on your shirt."

They caught up to Thalia at Nico's cabin. Nico went to open the door, but Thalia beat him to it, by crashing right through the door. Nico looked down at the collection of door splinters.

"I know what I'm doing next week."

"I do to. We're going to play poker and raid the camp store and shoot arrows at things."

Nico and Annabeth carefully walked into the room. Before Nico got past the threshold, he heard a loud squeal of delight.

"Nico, you're here! I've been waiting for ages." Thalia tackled Nico in a big hug and knocked him onto the ground into a pile of splinters.

"Annabeth! A little help, please," Nico yelped.

Annabeth helped pick Thalia up off the floor and walked her to the bed. Nico got up from the pile of splinters. Now he had splinters in his back and he smelled like beer. He walked over to his dresser to get a new shirt. He heard Annabeth and Thalia talking on his bed. He ripped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He turned around to put his new shirt on.

"Woah," Thalia said quietly. Her eyes raked up and down his chest. All the way from his six pack to his well toned biceps. "Don't you look sexy."

Nico's face reddened with embarrassment. He started to pull on his shirt, but Thalia lurched off the bed and tripped over Annabeth's foot. Nico rushed over the help her up.

"Don't do that. I like you better with your shirt off." Thalia giggled as Nico's face went bright red. Thalia patted his cheek. "You look cute when you blush." Which made Nico turn an even darker shade of red.

Laughing, Annabeth finally got up off the bed. "Come on, Thalia. It's almost time for dinner," she said as she carefully extracted Thalia from Nico.

"But I don't want to go," Thalia whined to Annabeth. "I want to stay here with Nico and have fun."

Annabeth looked behind her at Nico as she pulled Thalia out the door. "Oh, I know how much you would love to stay and have fun, but now's not the time. It's probably better if he fixed his door first. Knowing you, it might get a little out of hand." With that she turned around and walked Thalia back to the Athena cabin, leaving Nico there thinking about how he needed to fix his door and fast.


	3. Tartarus

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This one's a little bit different than the first two. Hope you like it.**

TARTARUS

"It's impossible. I'm the son of Hades, and even I barely survived. Gaea's forces overwhelmed me instantly. They're so powerful down there...no demigod would stand a chance. I almost went insane." Nico looked around at the other six demigods on the Argo II. They were on their way to save Annabeth and then they were going to go on to the House of Hades to close the Doors of Death. The only problem was that the other side of the Doors of Death were in Tartarus and not even a son of Hades could survive.

_Three hours later..._

Hazel sat with Nico on her bed on the Argo II.

"There's nothing we could have done, Nico. There is no way we could have saved them," Hazel said trying to comfort Nico.

"I could have done something! I could have jumped after them! I should have done something! I didn't try hard enough. I'm worth nothing," he yelled.

"Nico, don't say things like that!" Hazel exclaimed. "You barely survived the first time. There is no way you could have gone back into that pit. Percy and Annabeth have each other. They will be fine."

"That's the only thing that's keeping me from turning this ship around and jumping in after them," Nico replied.

"What part?" Hazel asked.

Nico paused before answering. "Have you ever heard what happens when someone takes a dip in the River Styx?"

Hazel looked taken aback by the subject change, but answered, "The person becomes invulnerable."

"Yeah, but to survive the Styx so that they can become invulnerable, they have to focus on the one thing tying themselves to the world. Percy thought of Annabeth. Annabeth is the only reason Percy even came out of that river alive."

Hazel's eyes were wide as she looked at Nico. "How is this keeping you from turning the ship around?" Hazel wondered aloud.

"Tartarus is almost exactly the same in that way. The only way to stay sane is to focus on the one thing tying you to this world. Thinking of the only reason you even want to live. With Percy and Annabeth in there together, they should be okay as long as they focus on each other. It's the only thing that kept me sane."

"Thinking of Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel asked with confusion.

Nico laughed darkly, without any humor behind it. "No, Hazel. I stayed sane by thinking of the one thing tying me to this world."

"What was it, Nico?"

Nico looked at Hazel as if trying to see if he could trust her with something so personal. He finally spoke, "Thalia Grace. The one thing tying me to this world is Thalia Grace."


	4. Fights and Confessions

FIGHTS AND CONFESSIONS

Nico couldn't sleep, so he went out to the beach. He stood looking out at the ocean for a while.

"Hey, Death Breath."

"Pinecone Face," Nico replied, turning toward Thalia.

"What are you doing up so late?" Thalia asked.

"Hades does better in the dark," Nico answered.

"Yeah. How is big, dark and ugly?"

Anger flashed across Nico's face. "Probably better than big, jerkish and arrogant," Nico snapped.

Thalia's hands sparked. "At least my father looks better."

"At least I look better than you!"

"You're not much of a looker yourself. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Speak for yourself. Have you heard the Aphrodite cabin talking about me?" Nico laughed. "I could have any girl I wanted, but I don't. Better than I can say for you!"

"Well if you can have anybody, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Thalia shouted.

"Because the girl I love hates my guts!" Nico shouted back.

"Well I feel plenty sorry for her to have someone like you loving her."

Nico's eyes flared. He grabbed Thalia and yanked her closer to him. Thalia's eyes narrowed. Her eyes sparked and then widened in shock when he brought his head down and kissed her. He quickly pulled back. Glaring, he spun on his heel and walked away. Thalia stood, stunned, then ran after Nico.

"Nico, wait!" She grabbed his arm and spun him around. He turned and glared down at her. "I lied. I'm definitely not sorry for her. As a matter of fact, I can tell you that she's probably the happiest girl in the world." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him. Nico was all for standing there all night, but the harpies quickly found them. Nico quickly shadow traveled to his cabin.

He smiled down at Thalia. "Where were we?" he asked.

She smiled as she wound her arms around his neck. "I was kissing my drop dead handsome boyfriend."

Thunder rumbled and the ground shook as the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus kissed.


	5. Seduction

SEDUCTION

Nico sat on his bed reading a book. Abruptly, Thalia came through the door of his cabin without knocking.

"Aaahhh!" Nico shouted. The book he was reading went flying as he jumped and fell off the bed. Thalia giggled as he picked himself up off the floor. Nico quickly tried to hide the book he had been reading, but Thalia was too fast.

"Nice book," she said, smirking. Nico's face turned tomato red as he picked up the book called "The Art of Seduction" off his bed and put it in his drawer on top of "The Natural: How to Effortlessly Attract the Women You Want". When he finished, he looked up and really looked at Thalia for the first time since she had walked in. He kept his jaw off the floor with difficulty. She looked more beautiful than usual and he was so glad that he had been reading those books.

Thalia smiled at the obvious look of awe on Nico's face and sat down on his bed. "So, who are you trying to seduce?"

"Uh...um...er...ah...uh..." Nico intelligently answered.

"You're not going to seduce anybody like that, Nico," Thalia smirked. "So, who are you going to try to seduce with your wonderful vocabulary?" Thalia asked again.

Nico took a deep breath. "The most beautiful girl in the world," Nico answered.

Thalia got up and walked around the foot of the bed toward Nico. Nico started to back up toward the wall.

"So who is the most beautiful girl in the world, Nico?" Thalia asked as she kept advancing as Nico backed up even farther.

"She's the only girl I've ever fallen in love with. She's...she's..." he faltered as he hit the wall. Thalia walked even closer. Nico started to sweat. Thalia slowly walked up to Nico and slid her hands underneath his shirt and ran her hands across his abs. His breath hitched.

"She's what?"

Nico looked down into Thalia's electric blue eyes.

"She's right in front of me," he whispered. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. Still kissing her, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and then took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He crawled over on top of her.

"That's how you seduce someone," Thalia whispered as she pulled him closer and gave him a night he would never forget.


	6. Dreams

**Thank you for all the great reviews. They mean a lot. So thanks again and here's a new one-shot for you. I hope you like it.**

DREAMS

Nico woke up drenched with sweat. For a second he forgot where he was. Then he focused and he remembered that he was safe in his bunk at Camp Half-Blood. He sat up and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. His nightmares were getting worse. The bones in the walls started to rattle. He stood up and threw on some jeans. He had to get some fresh air.

Unbeknownst to him, Thalia couldn't sleep either. She watched as Nico stepped out of his cabin and started walking to the woods. She quickly threw on a jacket and followed him.

Nico stopped when he got to Zeus's Fist. He clambered up to the top and sat, thinking about his dream. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Thalia until she was halfway up the Fist.

"Hmmhmm," Thalia cleared her throat.

Nico whirled, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. "Oh. Hey, Thalia. Couldn't sleep either," Nico asked, turning back to watch the woods.

"No. Not a wink. How 'bout you? What's got you up this late?" Thalia asked.

Nico's face flashed with anger. "No reason. Just wanted to get away. Why are you up?" Nico asked, twisting his skull ring nervously.

"Nightmares," Thalia replied.

"Same here."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Thalia asked.

"They're nightmares. What's there to talk about?" Nico replied.

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" Nico looked at Thalia for a second. "Sure."

Thalia looked out at the woods. "Mine aren't exactly nightmares. They just make me really nervous and wake me up. Loving someone is nerve wracking and when you have dreams about him that you know can never happen because he doesn't love you back is hard. What about your nightmares, Nico?"

Nico looked down at his hands while he fidgeted. "Being a son of Hades, you'd think I'd be used to death, but watching the person you love die in increasingly horrible ways each night is horrible to say the least. I've had to watch her fall to her death, be torn apart by hellhounds, burn, freeze, be torn apart by people I considered friends, her taking her own life. I've even taken her life from her once or twice. It's become unbearable. And you know what the worst part is?" Nico asked. Thalia looked at him and shook her head. "I wake up screaming every night after watching her die and she doesn't even love me back."

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then they both moved forward. Their lips brushed and then they kissed more fervently. Nico pulled her closer, almost into his lap. Thalia's arms snaked up around his neck and her hands got lost in his hair.

After a few moments, they pulled back.

"Trust me, Nico. I'm not going anywhere," Thalia breathed.

Nico smiled, "Maybe we can make some of your dreams a reality."

They smiled at each other and held hands all the way back to Nico's cabin.


	7. Nico's Bad Day

NICO'S BAD DAY

Nico was having a bad day. First, he had had to go to the stupid dance at the stupid military school he and his sister went to. Then, he got kidnapped by the vice principal, Dr. Thorn, who called Nico's Mythomagic figurines "dolls". To top it all off, he was then tackled by an invisible girl while standing on the edge of a cliff. His day was just getting better and better.

He scrambled up and dusted himself off. He looked up and his heart stopped. There, on a bronze shield, was a very realistic Medusa head. He was afraid he was going to be turned into stone, but when he wasn't, his heart started again only to have it stopped for a second time.

The shield was scarily terrifying, but the girl holding it was scarily beautiful. Her electric blue eyes were cold and calculating as she sprang at Dr. Thorn. Her army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry were just his thing. He loved her immediately.


	8. Studying

STUDYING

"Studying?! Still?!" Thalia's voice shot through Nico's previously silent cabin like a gunshot. "What the heck are you studying?"

"History," Nico replied, not looking up from his book.

"History? History should be easy for you, Death Breath. Just go to your daddy's place and talk to his subjects and you'll be finished studying. You need to get out and see the world. See the sights. See the people."

"The only person I want to see is already in my cabin," Nico answered, finally looking up from his book.

"Wow. You're a lot more full of yourself than I thought," Thalia said, surprised.

"No. That's not what I meant at all," Nico said, wanting to smash his head against the wall.

"What did you mean then? Do you have an imaginary friend I don't know about?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, no. I don't have an imaginary friend. I meant... I meant... Oh, nevermind."

"No, Nico. Now I need to know," Thalia said.

"I meant... I meant that the only other person I wanted to see was already in my cabin with me," Nico said, looking nervous.

"Your imaginary friend is here, too? Can I meet him?" Thalia asked, trying not to laugh.

"Stop, Thalia. You know that's not what I mean," Nico practically whined.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," Thalia said, slinking toward Nico. "I just want to hear you say it," she whispered as she leaned on the bed. Nico's eyes grew wide and his breath hitched.

"Thalia, I love you," he whispered. She smiled at him. Nico started to lean forward and closed his eyes, but all he met was air. He opened his eyes to find Thalia standing at the foot of the bed. Thalia's eyes sparkled.

She started to walk out of the room. "I might feel the same way about you, but it's going to take a little bit more than that to get a kiss from me."

"Like what?" Nico asked, breathlessly.

"Mmmmm... I don't know, maybe catch me first." She quickly dashed out the door. Nico leapt up and was after her in a flash. He chased her all the way around the camp and back to his cabin. He ended up running right into her kiss. All coherent thoughts flew out the window. Thalia quickly pulled back.

"You have better things to do than study, right?" Thalia asked.

"Definitely," Nico mumbled as Thalia grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the bed.


	9. Oreos

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been away for a long time and haven't had access to a computer. I hope it won't take as long next time.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

OREOS

The rain crashed down around Nico in sheets. He was on guard duty...on the outside of the camp boundary. He was soaked to the bone and bored out of his mind. Unfortunately, he didn't have Percy's ability to stay dry when it rained.

"What's up, Death Breath?"

Nico spun around at the voice, grabbing for his sword. When he realized who it was, he flopped back down onto the wet grass.

"Oh, it's just you, Pinecone Face. I thought it was somebody important."

"Importantly evil, apparently. Trying to cut my head off while I'm trying to come sit by you," Thalia said, throwing herself onto the grass, already soaked. "So, what are you doing out here on this dismal night?"

"You know. Guard duty. The better question is why are you out here?" Nico fired back.

"It gets lonely in my cabin with only me in there. OREO?" Thalia asked, offering Nico one.

Nico took one. "Why don't you go to someone else's cabin? Like Percy's or something?"

"'Cause you know how well Annabeth would react to me sleeping in the Poseidon cabin."

Nico winced. "I see your point. Why not any of the other cabins?" he asked.

"None of them interested me. The rest are either too crowded, hate me or are afraid of me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Thalia picked up an OREO.

"You can stay in my cabin tonight. If-if you want to," Nico said abruptly.

Thalia's eyes glinted in the darkness. "Sure. Thanks, Nico."

"I only have fifteen minutes left of guard duty. You can go down to my cabin right now if you want. I'll catch up with you in a second."

"See you in fifteen minutes then," Thalia said, grabbing the OREOs and walking back toward Nico's cabin.

Fifteen minutes later, Nico walked into his cabin. The lights were dim and he could see that Thalia had already fallen asleep on the bed. He peeled off his wet clothes and put on a dry pair of jeans.

"You don't have to do that."

Nico spun around, startled. "I thought you were asleep, Thalia. Sorry if I woke you. Don't have to do what?"

Thalia sat up. Nico could tell she was wearing one of his Green Day shirts. His heart stuttered at the sight of her long legs. "Put your shirt on."

"Um, why not?"

Thalia stood up and walked over to Nico. "Because I like it better when it's off," she whispered, running her hands up his abs to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nico's stomach nearly fell. Thalia leaned forward until her lips brushed Nico's ear.

"It's really cold. Can you carry me to the bed?"

Nico's heart sank. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed in and held her to get her warm. He tried not to think about her long beautiful legs right up against him. Thalia turned around so that she was facing Nico. Nico's breath hitched.

Thalia's hands stroked up and down his chest and abdomen. "I like you with your pants off, too," she whispered.

Nico's eyes widened as her hands rested on the button of his jeans.


	10. Nightmares

NIGHTMARES

"Nico. Nico!" a voice woke Nico from his slumber.

He woke up and looked at his alarm clock. The red number flashed up at him, telling him it was one o'clock in the morning. He looked up at the Iris message that showed Thalia sitting in her cabin. What he saw almost broke his heart. Thalia's face was etched with fear and she looked on the verge of tears.

"What is it, Thalia?" he asked.

"Can you come over to my cabin?" Thalia asked.

"Of course," he said. He would have done anything for Thalia. He had loved her from the second he laid eyes on her. Not that she knew, but still.

He threw on some pants and a t-shirt and shadow travelled to her cabin as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw her sitting on her bed, crying. She looked up as he stepped closer. She held out her atms. Nico climbed onto the bed and held her as her tears subsided. He didn't even need to ask. He knew it was the nightmares. They had been getting worse for everybody, but especially Thalia.

A few moments after her tears subsided, "Stay with me, please," Thalia whispered.

"Of course," Nico whispered back.

He laid down on her bed, still holding her, as she snuggled in closer to his chest. His heartbeat picked up. He felt like he could feel and see everything. They laid like that until he felt that Thalia had fallen asleep.

Moments later, he heard, barely audible, "I love you, Nico."

His heart stuttered. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Thalia," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He drifted off to sleep, still holding Thalia.


End file.
